


The Tales of the Plushie Pirate Crew

by LittleGreekLover



Series: The Plushie Pirate Crew [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Plushies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGreekLover/pseuds/LittleGreekLover
Summary: The Plushie Pirate Crew, led by the mischievous Pirate UK, are a band of hand-made plush dolls from various fandoms. They live in a terraced house somewhere in the United Kingdom on Earth, but their adventures take them above and beyond! This motley fluff crew is always expanding, with new friends joining every year!Their exploits can also be found at askpirateukplush@tumblr.com and the-eren-plush-blog@tumblr.com
Series: The Plushie Pirate Crew [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614061
Comments: 3





	1. Preface: Who are the Plushie Pirate Crew?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plushie Pirate Crew, led by the mischievous Pirate UK, are a band of hand-made plush dolls from various fandoms. They live in a terraced house somewhere in the United Kingdom on Earth, but their adventures take them above and beyond! This page is still currently under construction, as this motley fluff crew is always expanding, with new friends joining every year! 
> 
> So let's introduce them, in order of when they were made!

**Princess Zelda:**

Rank: Princess, Diplomat, Sorceress

Genre: Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time game

Plush Birthday: 13th December 2009.

Character Birthday: Unknown

Character age: 17

Relations: Sister to some other Princess Zelda dolls in the house she lives in. She is close friends with Link, bonded through the Triforce. 

Native Language: Hylian (but when speaking with the other plush dolls, they understand each other).

A little info: Princess Zelda was the first hand-made plush to be made in the house. A natural born leader, she makes decisions based on the safety of everyone around her. She will send the Crew out on missions for good causes, with some treasure hunting as bribery! The Crew have a soft spot for Princess Zelda, because of her kindness and down to earth nature. She is no damsel in distress though, having trained her magic to fight powerful foes. Super Smash Bros training also made her Lightening Kick powerful enough to send enemies into space. Ouch!

**Britannia Angel:**

Rank: Guardian Angel

Genre: Hetalia

Plush Birthday: 14th February 2010.

Character Birthday: Canonically unknown, but the Hetalia fandom seems to use St Georges Day. (23rd April)

Character age: 23

Relations: Brother to Pirate UK and Footballer England. Is “playmate” (more than a best friend/brother/partner) to Superhero America.

A little info: The elder brother of the plush crew. He loves to give advice but gets terribly upset when it is ignored. Has magical powers which he projects through a gold wand. He is a key member of the crew by using his magic skills e.g. making Pirate UK’s ship fly, shrinking the plushies down when they want to sneak off to other countries via Admin’s travel bag! He has a pet called “Mr Unicorn”. The rest of the crew joke that he is “married” to Superhero America since they spend so much time together! They also joke that he is a “goody-two-shoes”, but this little angel has a temper and wrath to strike fear into devils and demons alike!

**Footballer Iggy:**

Alias: Arthur Kirkland. (Take your pick!)

Rank: Crew member and fighter (on the ship), Captain (on the football team).

Genre: Hetalia

Plush Birthday: 11th June 2010.

Character Birthday: Canonically unknown, but the Hetalia fandom seems to use St Georges Day. (23rd April)

Character age: 23

Relations: Brother to Britannia Angel and Pirate UK. 

A little info: The sportsman of the plush crew. He loves and lives for the “beautiful game”, as it is called here in the UK! That is “football” or “soccer” to everyone else. He is fairly laid-back with a polite personality…until you get him on a football field or in a sports match. He then becomes extremely competitive, dominant and can be downright violent with kicks and head-butts! The only one who he is fair and gentle with when playing sports with is Merman USA. You can find him practicing his skills with his plush football or watching football matches. He also plays football with the plush crew sometimes. He was originally made as a mascot to hug when his Mother watches the England football team play!

**Pirate UK:**

****

**Other aliases:** Pirate England, Arthur Kirkland.

Rank: Captain

Genre: Hetalia

Plush Birthday: 24th October 2010.

Character Birthday: Canonically unknown, but the Hetalia fandom seems to use St Georges Day. (23rd April)

Character age: 23

Relations: Brother to Britannia Angel and Footballer England. Is “playmate” (more than a best friend/brother/partner) to Pilot America. Best friend: Flying mint Bunny.

Favourite food: Fish N’ Chips, Scones with butter and Jam, Rum, Tea with milk and sugar, Cakes.

A little info: The boss of the Plushie Pirate Crew. He loves to give orders but tries to be fair. May look friendly but he is out to steal your possessions and your hearts! He will protect his family and friends if they are in trouble or danger though. His loves are fairies, Unicorns, drinking Rum and getting drunk from it, rabbits, cute looking animals and kids, and Pilot America. He has a ship, "The Queen Lizzy" that he uses to travel magically to places.

**Superhero America:**

Alias: Alfred F Jones.

Rank: Super Hero

Genre: Hetalia

Plush Birthday: 16th May 2011.

Character Birthday: 4th July

Character age: 19

Relations: Brother to Pilot America, Merman USA and Batman USA. Is “playmate” (more than a best friend/brother/partner) to Britannia Angel.

A little info: He was originally a homage to “Freedom Star” from the fan-fiction “Finding Freedom” by everything is magic/haro. I made him to be a partner to Britannia Angel. Although he is tiny in size, his heart is much bigger and he is always open to hugs! His job is assisting Britannia Angel in trying to stop Pirate UK from getting into serious trouble. He blushes at the “being married to Britannia Angel” jokes but doesn’t deny them either! Superhero America has a pet too, a pink bunny rice ball with a squeaker inside.

**Pilot America:**

****

Aliases: Alfred F Jones, Alfie, Meri (Pirate UK’s nickname for him). 

Rank: Pilot on Pirate UK’s ship, Captain on his own aeroplane.

Genre: Hetalia

Plush Birthday: 21st August 2011.

Character Birthday: 4th July - American Independence Day.

Character age: 19

Relations: Brother to Merman USA, Superhero America and Batman USA. Is “playmate” (more than a best friend/brother/partner) to Pirate UK. Best friend is Vocaloid! Japan.

Favourite food: Hamburgers, Ice-cream, Pancakes, Cola, Coffee, Cakes.

A little info: He was originally a homage to the Pilot America from the fan-fiction “You can’t take the sky from me” by everything is magic/haro. This plushie has developed a personality of his own though! Always proclaiming himself to be a hero and extremely open to hugs. His hobby is teasing Pirate UK and getting up to adventures with him and other heroes around the bedroom he lives in. He won’t voice it, but he really misses Pirate UK when he is gone for a few days. He loves to fly and has his own aeroplane, "The Freedom Eagle" that he flies around in.

**Merman USA:**

****

Aliases: Merman Meri, Alfie.

Rank: Navigator (when Pirate UK’s ship is in the sea)

Genre: Hetalia

Plush Birthday: 8th October 2011.

Character Birthday: 4th July

Character age: 19

Relations: Brother to Pilot America, Superhero America and Batman USA. 

Favourite food: Cheese Burgers, Ice-cream.

A little info: He was originally a homage to “Merman Alfred” from the fan-fiction “Cerulean” by everything is magic/haro. Pirate UK made him a crew member because of his knowledge of the seas, and getting the ship out of tough situations. This Merman loves to spend his time in the family bath, throwing soap bubbles around, and hugging every human he can get within near reach of! He loves to play games with his brothers and Footballer England, and cuddles with Pirate UK when he feels lonely. He has a pet fluffy dolphin. He does eat fish, and has grown a liking to making a strange fish flavoured Frappe!

**Link (Twilight Princess):**

****

Rank: Crows Nest (when on the ship, alternates with Batman America), fighter, defender, treasure hunter.

Genre: Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess game

Plush Birthday: 13th November 2011.

Character Birthday: Unknown

Character age: 17 - 19

Relations: Brother to lots of Links in the bedroom he lives in. He calls Ocarina of Time Link “Grandpa”. Loyally serves Princess Zelda and they are close friends bonded through the Triforce. Best friend is his horse Epona.

Favourite food: Milk, Pumpkin Soup, various pies and pastries from Hyrule Castle Town, apples, Cakes in this world.

Native Language: Hylian (but when speaking with the other plush dolls, they understand each other).

A little info: Link is a quiet fellow but somehow everyone understands what he says! Although he is also on the good side, he shares Pirate UK’s love of treasure hunting and has been caught trying to smash open pots! He also gets into trouble for swinging on curtains and surfing down the stairs! Link’s hobbies include raiding the fridge for milk, riding around on Epona, treasure hunting, sparring with Pirate UK. He’s taken up a new hobby of trying out extreme and unusual sports, like curtain swinging and banister surfing! Link gets on well enough with Pirate UK but despairs every time he meets with the plush version of Ganondorf (made by artist tavington). The king of thieves and the thief of hearts are never a good mix in Link’s eyes! Link is fairly laid-back but if you anger him, he will fight you no matter how big you are! 

**Batman USA:**

****

Aliases: Batman America, Alfred F Jones.

Rank: In the Crow’s nest as an observer on Pirate UK’s ship, Hero of Gotham City.

Genre: Hetalia/Batman

Plush Birthday: 24th October 2013.

Character Birthday: 4th July - American Independence Day.

Character age: 19

Relations: Brother to Merman USA, Superhero America and Pilot America.

Favourite food: Hamburgers, Ice-cream, Pancakes, Cola, Coffee, Cakes.

A little info: Just like his brother Pilot America, Batman USA is always proclaiming himself to be a hero and extremely open to hugs. He offers his services to do good deeds and flitters around the room proclaiming in a raspy voice that “He is the Night”! He is secretly a big Batman nerd and his hobbies include reading comics and watching super hero films! He has a plushie Bat-mobile that he drives around in.

**Eren Yeager:**

****

Rank: Scouting, Fighter, Titan.

Genre: Attack on Titan

Plush Birthday: 24th October 2013.

Character Birthday: March 30th

Character age: 15 (currently 19 in the manga)

Relations: Best friends with Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert. Looks up to Captain Levi as his mentor. Also close friends with Pirate UK and Link from their days of travelling to UK Anime & Manga conventions.

Favourite food: Cheeseburgers, Pepperoni Pizza, and he has a sweet tooth for cakes and pastries.

Native language: Paradisian, but when speaking with the other plush dolls, they understand each other.

A little info: Eren is a hard-worker and can get any job done with sheer determination. Eren will follow orders but if he thinks there is wrong-doing, he will speak his mind! He’ll put his life on the line to protect his friends and those in danger, even if he doesn’t know them! Eren has a secret skill: He can transform into a Titan that knows mixed martial arts! This comes in handy when the crew get into trouble with enemies much bigger than they are! Eren is hungry to travel the world and is excited about seeing the oceans, deserts, volcanoes and ice-caps. His hobbies include training to kill titans and trying out extreme and unusual sports with Link.

**Mikasa Ackerman:**

****

Rank: Scouting, Fighter.

Genre: Attack on Titan

Plush Birthday: 17th September 2015.

Character Birthday: February 10th

Character age: 15 (currently 19 in the manga)

Relations: Best friends with Eren Yeager and Armin Arlert. Distant cousin of Captain Levi. Close friends with Princess Zelda plush.

Favourite food: Jelly and custard pudding

Native language: Paradisian, but when speaking with the other plush dolls, they understand each other.

A little info: Mikasa is cool, calm , and collected...unless Eren is in danger. Then she becomes his body-guard! She is a hard-worker, exceptionally strong and skilled. Mikasa is usually quiet but will speak her mind if she has questions or if Eren will be put in danger! She’ll put her life on the line to protect her friends and those in danger. Sometimes she disagrees with Captain Levi and will have cleaning competitions with him!

**Armin Arlert:**

Rank: Battle strategist, planning treasure hunts.

Genre: Attack on Titan

Plush Birthday: 12th November 2017

Character Birthday: 3rd November

Character age: 15 (currently 19 in the manga)

Relations: Best friends with Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman. Subordinate to Captain Levi.

Native language: Paradisian, but when speaking with the other plush dolls, they understand each other.

A little info: Although Armin isn't physically strong, he more than makes up for it in intelligence. He is also brave and stubborn, not running away from any situation unless absolutely necessary. Like Eren, he wants to travel the World and see for real what he saw in encyclopedias. His favourite place to go is the beach, so he can play in the sea! He doesn't like arguments, so he will play diplomat and try to solve the situation without anyone getting hurt.

**Captain Levi Ackerman:**

****

Rank: Captain of the Survey Corps, Squad leader to the 104th Squad, Squad leader of the Fluff Squad.

Genre: Attack on Titan

Plush Birthday: 12th November 2017

Character Birthday: 25th December

Character age: 30+

Relations: Distant cousin to Mikasa Ackerman. Captain to Armin Arlert and Eren Yeager.

Native language: Paradisian, but when speaking with the other plush dolls, they understand each other.

Favourite food: Black Tea

A little info: A similar personality to Pirate UK - initially prickly, sarcastic, cynical, but loves a good cup of Black Tea! He used to be an underground criminal, so his days of thievery come in handy with Pirate UK's treasure hunts and raids on other pirates! Underneath the former-thug attitude, Captain Levi is kind, considerate, and will step in to save anyone of the crew if they are in danger. He has a soft spot for children and will keep an eye out for their well-being. 

**Greece:**

****

Rank: Rudder control (on the ship), Ship wheel control (if Pirate UK is occupied fighting), Thinker, Fighter.

Genre: Hetalia

Plush Birthday: 13th October 2019

Character Birthday: 25th March

Character age: 27

Relations: Ally to to the Hetalia UK and USA nations. Close friends with Kiku Honda (Japan). The teenage plushies look up to him for wisdom and love listening to his stories on mythology, human history, and world travels.

Native language: Greek, but when speaking with the other plush dolls, they understand each other.

Favourite food: Greek food, especially Moussaka.

A little info: Carefree, friendly, and philosophical, Greece will share his opinions, theories and stories to any of the crew who will listen. He is a little slow though, so keep an eye on the time! He loves cats and has a companion cat with him most of the time. Greece can nap here, there, and everywhere during the day. He is very strong at night, so the Crew have Greece on night-watch when they are out on missions. He rarely gets angry, but when he does, he has a furious move called the "Hellas Punch". In Greece's younger days during his War of Independence from the Ottoman Empire, he was a Pirate raiding merchant ships, and skilled with a Bayonet!

Their exploits can also be found at askpirateukplush.tumblr.com and the-eren-plush-blog.tumblr.com


	2. A Plushie Christmas Carol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Christmas 2019, and the Plushie Pirate Crew are getting ready for Christmas Day. But there's an important debate going on: what are the real lyrics to Jingle Bells anyway?

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all was quiet in the neighbourhood. 

"Jingle Bells, Titans smell! Levi flew awaaaaay!"

Except for one house!

Inside that house, there was an important debate going on!

"That's _not_ the words to Jingle Bells!" A distinctly British voice yelled.

"OK _old fogey_ , what is it then?" One Eren Yeager plush asked, teasing his elder.

The elder in question, snorted indignantly.

"OK, Number One, I am _not_ an old fogey! 23 years old is _not_ old thank you very much!" One Pirate Captain Arthur Kirkland of the UK plush answered, folding his arms in a standoffish fashion.

"Correction friend…" A soft but deep Greek voice piped up. "You are an over 1000 year old Nation... in the soul of a 23 year old man...in the body of an 8 year old fluffy doll!" One Herakles Karpusi of Greece plush informed the rest of the group, as he ambled by with the heavy tape dispenser and a cat on his shoulder.

"See? I told you, _old fogey_!" giggled Eren plush, as he opened the Christmas Wrapping paper rolls.

"Right if we're talking age, Mr Greek philosopher over there is the oldest out of _any_ of us. His soul was around in the days of Ancient Greece! So he's the real _old man_ here!" Pirate UK plush retaliated.

"Yeah but he doesn't act his Nation age," Eren plush argued.

"He falls asleep in the middle of World Meetings!" Pirate UK protested.

"I fall asleep sometimes in the middle of the day, and I'm only 15 years old!" Eren plush shot back.

"Aw, he's a baby! Change his nappy and stick him back in the cot with a dummy!" quipped Footballer England plush as he ran past. Pirate UK laughed along with his brother, patting his arm in camaraderie.

Eren plush pouted with annoyance.

"Right...where were we again?" Pirate UK plush asked in brief confusion, forgetting what they had been talking about.

"Who's the real old fogey in this house?" Eren plush replied cheekily.

Pirate UK reached out to slap Eren plush in the head. The cheeky teenager ducked just in time.

"As I was saying, Mr Greece is ancient compared to me." Pirate UK plush stated.

"When you say 'ancient', how old are we talking here? Like... our human Grandpa's age?" Eren plush asked curiously.

Pirate UK chuckled, patting Eren plush's head.

"Oh you sweet Summer Child-" Pirate UK plush chuckled.

"My Birthday's in March!" Eren plush corrected him.

"It's a turn of phrase meaning that you are innocent. Anyway, Mr Greece is ancient, as in around 2000 years old!" Pirate UK plush explained.

Eren plush thought for a few moments.

"So...he's a bit older than Grandpa then?" Eren plush asked.

"By a fair bit, yes! Mr Greece was around the same time as Jesus Christ in fact!" Pirate UK plush replied.

"Jesus Christ? Isn't that the dude who rides a bike?" Eren plush asked.

"Yes...wait, what?" Pirate UK plush back-tracked in confusion.

"Well you keep saying 'Jesus Christ on a Bike'. He's part of the Hells Angels biker gang isn't he?" Eren plush asked, also confused!

"I'm afraid he definitely isn't!" Pirate UK plush let down Eren plush gently.

"But he's got the long hair, the beard, and he rides a bike?!" Eren plush protested.

"Kid...bikes weren't invented when Jesus Christ was born!" Pirate UK chuckled.

"..Really? OK, he's really ancient then!" Eren plush finally agreed.

"There, you see?" Pirate UK plush proudly made his point.

Eren plush had a little think. "OK, but you're still an old fogey!" He argued.

"What the- how?!" Pirate UK asked, exasperated.

"You do needlework and like doilies! Plus you talk to the air when no one is there!" Eren plush joked about the doilies but was right about the others.

"I talk to the ghost that lives in this house!" Pirate UK plush defended himself.

"What? There's a ghost? Where?!" Pilot Alfred F Jones of America plush chimed in, looking panicked.

"It's OK dear Meri, nothing to fear. She's just an old woman who had an accident where our Loft is!" Pirate UK comforted his plush partner.

"Wait, there's someone else living in the Loft?" Pilot America and Eren plush both asked incredulously.

"Yes, but she's just a ghost. She never made it to the afterlife because she likes playing pranks on everyone who lives here instead!" Pirate UK plush explained nonchalantly. As if he was describing the weather, not a real ghost story!

"OMG! GHOSTS!" Pilot America plush shrieked in terror, diving onto the curtain and hanging on for dear life!

"But I thought Ghosts only come out at Halloween!" Eren plush looked just as disturbed, also shrieking.

"Dear little brother, are you telling ghost stories again? It's Christmas!" Britannia Angel fluttered above, chiding his Pirate brother.

"Well "A Christmas Carol" has 3 ghosts in it!" Pirate UK plush protested up to his angelic smaller brother.

"Where? I thought Christmas Carols were about Jingle Bells?" Eren plush piped up again, utterly confused.

"No no, the story by Charles Dickens, not Jingle Bells!" Pirate UK plush turned around to correct Eren plush.

"Oh OK! By the way, what are the words to Jingle Bells anyway?" Eren plush asked.

"I'll gladly tell you," Pirate UK plush declared. He took a deep breath.

"It's: Jingle Bells, Batman smells, Robin laid an egg!" He sang.

"Hey!" yelled Batman America plush indignantly, as he pushed a pile of presents in his plushie Bat-mobile towards the Christmas Tree.

"The Bat-mobile lost its wheels on the M6 Motorway, hey!" Pirate UK plush completed the song, and then burst into laughter.

Eren plush wasn't impressed.

"I think I'll stick with my own version!" He grumbled, deciding to get on with wrapping Christmas presents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old fogey = a cheeky/rude insult, meaning old man  
> Nappy = diaper/underpants for babies.  
> Dummy = pacifier for babies and toddlers.  
> "Jesus Christ on a bike!" = a phrase of expressing surprise or disbelief, like "Oh my God!"  
> Hells Angels = A motorbike club in America who ride Harley Davidson motorbikes.  
> A doily/doilies = an embroidered or crocheted place mat.  
> True fact: We have a poltergeist in our house! I have seen objects suddenly fly across the rooms. Our stuff goes missing and turns up months later somewhere else!  
> Fun fact: I never knew the real lyrics to Jingle Bells until I was 10 years old. Every Christmas, my Uncle would sing the Batman parody version!


	3. In a Galaxy Bar far far away...Episode 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plushie Pirate Crew decide to have a Star Wars movie marathon and do some intergalactic cosplay. There are perks to being Jedi that make even the most cynical adult sit up and take notice!

The Plushie Pirate Crew were really excited. They were going to watch a Star Wars movie marathon! So they decided to dress up for the occasion too!

Pilot America plush decided straight away what he wanted to be: A Rebel Pilot. He set about building himself an X-Wing space ship out of cardboard and tin foil!

Princess Zelda chose the Princess Leia outfit of course. She is after all, a natural born leader! She's unsure about looking like two danish pastries have been glued to her head, but the blaster gun that makes "pew pew" noises makes up for it!

The other younger plushies chattered excitedly amongst themselves about who they wanted to be. 

Link picked up some Jedi robes in his size. Like Princess Zelda, the Triforce is strong in him! While the light saber isn't the beautiful Master Sword, the "vroom vroom" noises are definitely a fun perk!

It seemed that Link wasn't the only one impressed by the light sabers. Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman were also excited about these glowing swords! Eren decided to take a Jedi outfit too, whilst Mikasa picked up the Rey outfit. Much like Rey, Mikasa is also self-sufficient, has quick reflexes and is gifted with great power.

"Let's go kick Daft Vacuum Cleaner's butt!" yelled Eren, waving his blue light saber in the air like he just didn't care!

"Psst...Eren...it's  _ Darth Vader _ !" Mikasa had whispered to her gung-ho best friend. 

Armin Arlert sifted through the outfits now. Eren and Mikasa told him he would make a great Jedi, because he is wise and cunning. Armin wants to help his friends and be useful. So he chose the next best character in his opinion: R2-D2, the Astro-droid! Plus he got to wear roller skates underneath the costume. Now Armin, or "R-min" as his friends called him now, could skate around making happy whistle and bleep-bloop noises. Until he lost control and rolled away with a Wilhelm Scream!

Which left the three older plushies to decide on who they wanted to be. They were a little less excited about this whole ordeal. They are older and wanted to look cool, calm and collected. "We're the 'adults' after all, we have to keep up appearances don't cha know!" they would tell you. Until they saw Princess Zelda dressed as Princess Leia Organa running around with a blaster gun, shooting at imaginary storm troopers!

Well if a royal leader of a legendary kingdom is thoroughly enjoying herself, then perhaps it would be OK for the three guy plushies playing it cool to let their hair down too. A tad.

That was Pirate UK plush's reasoning anyway. Greece plush decided to help his old ally by picking up the left over outfits. First up: another Jedi robe!

"Jedi? Nah, I'm getting tired of being Obi Wan Kenobi all the time." Pirate UK sighed. The other adult plush, Levi Ackerman, just shrugged and looked nonplussed. Greece plush put the robes to one side and picked up another outfit.

"Captain Phasma? Well she's certainly a great villain in the First Order...but I can't do Gwendolyn Christie's voice justice!" Pirate UK sighed again, shaking his head. The other two plushies just looked at each other and shrugged. Greece plush put aside the cool looking chrome and caped outfit. He picked up another outfit.

"Chewbacca?! I know my hair gets a bit lairy sometimes and I can't tame it, but really now?!" Pirate UK protested wildly. Levi hid a barely there smirk of amusement. Greece just outright smiled, chuckling slowly and deeply. He wasn't phased by the glare Pirate UK gave him either, even with his impressively thick eyebrows looking like mini Chewbaccas! You'd be right in thinking that those eyebrows alone could jump up and roar! Nevertheless, Greece plush just put that outfit aside, still chuckling, and picked up another one.

"Aha! That's it!" Pirate UK jumped up excitedly, startling his two plush companions. 

"Ahem, I mean yes, if you insist, I might just take that one…" Pirate UK sat back and tried to feign disinterest.

He wasn't fooling anyone.

Suddenly, the outfit smacked Pirate UK plush in the face and covered him from head to toe!

"Nailed it" yelled Pilot America from somewhere across the Living room.

The rest of the Plushie Pirate Crew burst into laughter.

"Ópa, it slipped from my hands…" Greece plush drawled.

"Good grief Greece, you could have just passed it to me, not launched it at light speed!" Pirate UK plush complained, as he finally pulled the outfit off his face. "What do you think this is, The Olympics?!"

"It isn't the Olympics of the Ancient Days…" Greece plush replied. "Because...no one is naked!"

The Crew erupted into shocked laughter this time. All except Levi, who just gave Greece plush a withering glare meaning "Really you weirdo? Really?!"

So Pirate UK pulled on his chosen outfit of Han Solo, and ran off to join Pilot America for some space piracy. Leaving behind the two eldest plush dolls to decide on outfits for themselves.

"I barely know what the hell any of these outfits mean…" Levi grumbled. "I haven't seen this 'Star Wars' film you're all talking about!"

"I can help you...Star Wars is famous in my country too," Greece plush offered. 

"I'm not surprised, your head's always in space!" Levi plush drawled. "Well, go on then. Let's hear it," He prompted Greece plush.

Greece plush reached over to the rejected pile of outfits, and pulled one out. 

"I think you should be this," Greece plush offered, holding up a bunch of brown robes, trousers and a canvas shirt with a belt.

Levi looked dubiously at the outfit.

"A Jedi? Is that what they call it? Like the brats over there?" Levi plush asked dismissively, pointing his thumb over at the "brats", well teenagers to be pedantic, who were all clashing their light sabers together with glee.

"There is more to being a Jedi... than playing with a glowing sword," Greece plush began to explain. "The Jedi are keepers of the Peace."

"Right...and?" Levi prompted Greece plush to continue.

"The Jedi are skilled with The Force. They can do incredible acrobatics...and move objects that others cannot," Greece plush explained. "You have a similar power, right?"

Levi thought about this briefly. 

"Yeah...I still don't know much about it...but yeah I do." He admitted.

"And...the Jedi can use... mind tricks... to get whatever they want," Greece plush added nonchalantly.

This made Levi sit up and take notice.

"What kind of mind tricks are we talking here?" Levi asked, leaning into Greece plush's face with interest.

"Oh they only work on the weak-minded…" Greece plush warned Levi. Then he leaned a little closer to Levi's face, to tell him an important secret.

"But...if you ask someone... like a storm trooper or weak thug... for what you want... then wave your hand in the air like you wiped a window clean...you will get it." Greece plush whispered to Levi. 

Levi pulled back a little, and thought for a few moments.

"Anything I want? From this mind trick?" Levi asked Greece plush.

Greece plush nodded. 

Levi looked at the robes and then up at Greece plush. They shared a small smirk of mischief, before turning away to get dressed.

The rest of the Plushie Pirate Crew had no idea what they were in for!


End file.
